Dreaming When Your Awake
by nuttynic12
Summary: Martha keeps having weird dreams. Can the Doctor help? *Next story after Blossom Through Time*
1. Chapter 1

"_Martha RUN!_"_ The Doctor cried out, hoping Martha could hearhim._

_The Doctor's voice was ringing in Martha's ears. Run. So she did. As hard and as fast as she could. She ran through the forest, avoiding large rocks, and tree stumps. Branches brushed against her face and body, giving her scratches and marks on her face and hands. The wind blew agaisn't her face, cooling her down as she ran on. She had no idea where she was running to. She just knew she had to run. She had to get away. From what, she wasn't entirely sure._

_The Doctor spoke to her again, he seemed to be close, but Martha couldn't feel him. _"_Faster Martha, you have got to run faster!_"_ She did what the Doctor told her, and ran faster, as fast as her body could go. Her heart was thumping in her chest, and it was beginning to become hard to breath. I can't go on, I have to stop. _

"_NO!_"_ The Doctor cried out at her, hearing her thoughts. She ran on, sweat dripping down her face, the wind disapeared. _

_As Martha ran on, her sprint became a fast jog, she was getting more and more tired. A small drop of water hit her face. Then another. And another. Quickly dozens of drops of water were hitting Martha. Bloody brilliant, rain. Martha's jog became slower and slower, until it was a pathetic jog, practially a fast walk. _

"_You can't give up now Martha! They are coming. They're after you! Run!_"_ The Doctor's warm voice didn't comfort Martha like it normally did. A surge of panic ran through her, scaring her. I can't Doctor, I'm too weak, it's cold, and I'm alone._

"_Don't talk like that Martha. I have faith in you. I love you._"_ The Doctor's words filled Martha with happiness and joy. It was all the encouragement she needed. She pressed on. Running faster than she had ever ran before. She could see a clear in the forest, and headed straight to it. She hoped and she prayed that the Doctor would be stood there, outside the Tardis, waiting to take her away from this nightmare. She came to the outskirts of the forest. But no-one was there. It was deserted. Completey deserted. Martha looked around. She was disappointed. Disappointed in the Doctor. He wasn't there. He wasn't waiting for her, and this disappointed her. Panting, she fell to the ground, she couldn't think clearly, she couldn't even breath properly. _

_She couldn't control herself, tears began to fall down her face. She didn't make any attempt to prevent them. Martha thought about the Doctor. A feeling of hurt rushed through her body, she was alone. More alone than she had ever felt before in her life. A part of her was missing, and the Doctor had it. Along was the feeling of abandonment and disappointment, she felt alone. As alone as she had felt when she left the Doctor. Her sobs grew louder and the tears ran faster. She had lost the Doctor._

Martha woke suddenly. Her eyes were wet with tears. Again. She had been having the same dream every night, for the past two weeks. A dream that made her realize what it would be like to loose the man she loved, to be completely and utterly alone. The Doctor had no idea about the dreams, she couldn't face telling him. She knew he would feel partly responsible for them, when they really weren't his fault.

Martha sat up in bed, and wiped her eyes. The space beside her was empty, the Doctor was probably working on the Tardis control, or trying to improve the power of the cooker in the kitchen.

Martha swung around, and got out of bed. She walked into the bathroom, and began to get ready for the day. When she finished in the bathroom, she started getting dressed, and then put on her make-up. When she was ready, she walked out of the bedroom, to look for the Doctor. As she got nearer the kitchen, the Tardis was filled with a soft tune. The Doctor was cheerfully whistling in the kitchen. Martha didn't recognise the tune.

"That's a new one." Martha said to the Doctor, as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh, it just sort of, came to my head." The Doctor looked up at Martha, giving her a warm smile. Martha returned the smile.

"Pretty much like everything else, just kind of comes to your head?" Martha asked the Doctor, giving him a cheeky glance.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"And apparently cooking just kind of came to your head?" Martha looked at what the Doctor was doing. He was actually cooking. Cooking a full english breakfast. Normally, for breakfast he would be starring at the toaster, waiting for his burnt toast to pop. But this time, he was stood at the cooker, tossing bacon and frying eggs.

"Yeah, I wanted to bring it to you this morning, but well your up now so..." The Doctor was still concentrating on his cooking. Martha smiled. The thought of the dream melted, just like it always did when she was with the Doctor. When the reality kicked in, that she was really with the Doctor, and not on the edge of some forest, on her knees, out of breath and crying. Martha knew in her head that she couldn't carry on, she needed to tell him. He could help, and she knew he could, but she wouldn't let him. Maybe it was because the Doctor saw Martha as someone that was strong, not easily broken, and this was a sign of weakness. Or maybe it was because a very, very small part of Martha was waiting for it to end, this beautiful, crazy and wild dream, she had to wake up sometime surely?

"There you go." The Doctor placed a plate of food down infront of Martha. Smiling, she sat at the breakfast bar, picked up her knife and fork, and began to eat. The Doctor had done a pretty good job, the bacon was crispy, but not burnt, exactly how Martha liked it. The eggs were runny, the sausage was slightly burnt, but Martha wasn't complaining. She continued to eat the breakfast, spooning beans into her mouth. When she had finished, she looked around for a drink.

"One thing you forgot." Martha smiled at the Doctor.

"Erm, mushrooms? I knew it, you like mushrooms don't you? Ah."

Martha laughed. "No, not mushrooms. A cup of tea."

"Ahh, I was going to say that next you know."

"Really?" Martha said as she boiled the kettle, and set down two mugs. She then walked over to the breakfast bar, picked up her plate, then the Doctor's, and walked over to the sink, to begin running the water. The kettle boiled, and she made the tea, and then began to wash the dishes.

After she had washed a few items, she felt the Doctor's arms wrap around her waist, and his soft voice whisper in her ear. "And what have you forgotten?" The Doctor asked, his breath warm on Martha's ear.

"I have no idea, what did I forget?" Martha asked as she set down the plate on the drainer. The Doctor spun her round so she was facing him.

"Hm, how about a good morning kiss?" The Doctor said to her, smiling slyly.

"Well, considering you did such a good job on the breakfast, how can I say no?"

"My point, exactly." The Doctor whispered as he entered the kiss pulling Martha agaisn't him. Martha's body sunk agaisn't his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands ran through his hair, leaving a trail of soap behind, but the Doctor didn't seem to mind. His arms hung loosely around her waist, slowly moving up her back. The kiss became more intense as Martha pressed her body agaisn't the Doctor, his grip on her tightened as she hung on to him. The kiss became more intense, and the Doctor had to pull away with the little self control he had left. He looked down at Martha, and smiled, placing a gentle kiss on her lips, as he left for the Tardis control.

Martha stood there, as she watched the Doctor walk out of the kitchen, a gentle smile played on her lips. She rolled her eyes, and then carried on doing the dishes.

The Doctor strolled over to the Tardis control, thoughts of Martha running through his head. Somthing was wrong. She was hiding somthing. Behind those gorgeous eyes, behind her soft smile, was a secret. It was a secret the Doctor desperatly wanted to know, but he would wait for her to talk to him. He wasn't one for trying to 'get things' out of people. Only when absolutely necessary. He made a deal with himself, that if Martha hadn't told him in a week, then he would find out what was wrong.

When the Doctor arrived at the Tardis control, he moved around it slowly, taking in each detail, looking for any obvious problems. The Doctor was pretty much on top of Tardis maintenance these days. He pushed some buttons and all seemed well. He moved away from the Tardis control, to go look for Martha.

After looking in the libary, bedroom, kitchen and lounge, he finally found Martha in the study, glued to her laptop screen. He walked in, and carefully closed the door behind him. Martha still didn't look up. He walked closer. Surely she could hear his footsteps now?

Martha could feel the Doctor walk up behind her. She moved around in her chair, looking up to see the Doctor's hazel eyes starring straight at her. She melted as she held his stare. The Doctor bent down and gave her a warm kiss on her lips. He pulled away quickly.

"Hello you." The Doctor smiled down at her.

"Hello." Martha replied, as she slowly stood up. The Doctor was quite close to Martha, she hadn't realized, as she tilted her head to look up at him. Her heart poundered in her chest. They just stood there, looking intently at each other. Martha smiled up gently at the Doctor, he returned her smile with a sly grin. It was the kind of grin that made Martha melt inside. Completely melt. As if she was a young girl again, and someone she 'fancied' had looked at her. It was the kind of grin that made her feel warm inside. She looked up and down at the Doctor, taking in his blue suit, red tie and the red pair of converse on his feet.

It was the Doctor who made the first move, which surprised Martha. She thought it would be her to either move away, or start it. The Doctor moved his head down to Martha's neck, and began to gently kiss it. Martha melted as his lips touched her skin. She wrapped her arms around his neck. The Doctor moved up to Martha's face, found her lips, and began to kiss Martha gently. Martha surrendered to the kiss, and began to kiss him back. She felt his hands move up her back, along her spine, until they were gently holding her face.

Martha was waiting for it. For the teasing to stop, and for the Doctor to walk out of the study and go off somewhere in the Tardis. But surprisingly it didn't. The Doctor continued to kiss her, every now and then stopping and moving to her neck, and then back to her lips. Inside Martha's head she was urging him to go on, to go further. The Doctor moved his hand's away from Martha's face, and ran them down to the base of her spine. She shuddered under his touch. It was clear to Martha he wasn't going to take this any further, he would of done it by now. It was time for Martha to tease the Doctor. She moved her hands up to his hair, and began to run her hands through it. She put more into the kiss, surprising the Doctor. It was then, that she broke away, moving out of the study, and heading for the kitchen.

The Doctor stood there, a little bit confused about what had just happened. He walked out of the study and followed Martha to the kitchen.

When he arrived, she was drinking a glass of water. He waited for her to finish drinking before he began to talk.

"Urm, what just happened?" The Doctor asked.

Martha looked at the Doctor, his hair was incredibly ruffled, and he looked sexier than ever.

"I went to get a drink, thats what happened." Martha replied.

"Oh, right. So well, urm." The Doctor stammered on the last few words, he knew Martha knew exactly what he was trying to say.

"I'm sorry what?" Martha asked as she set down the empty glass on the side.

"Well, I urm, I thought nice things were going to happen. Really." The Doctor looked down on the floor, like a schoolboy that had been caught doing somthing cheeky.

"That was a nice thing that happened."

"Yeah, but, well, you know."

"Oh, you mean? Ah yeah, well you see, that's how I feel, when you snog me senseless and then bugger off!"

"Oh, ah, well urm, I feel pretty crap if I'm honest. Sorry about that, won't happen again." The Doctor looked up at Martha, and was greeted with a loving smile. She meant what she said, but she didn't mean it in a horrible way. That was one of the good things about Martha, she could point somthing out that you had done wrong, and still sound perfectly nice about it.

"Yeah, that's how I felt, anyway, I'm not in the mood for it at the moment if I'm honest. I'd rather, I don't know, watch a film or somthing? Unless you have somthing that needs doing?"

"Nope, everything is sorted at the moment, I did a quick check before I came in to see you, well, actually I think I missed somthing out. Oh bugger. Hang on right, you get the film, and I'll just finish up the check."

"Okayyy." Martha walked out of the kitchen, but stopped to give the Doctor a quick kiss on the lips.

The Doctor walked quickly out of the kitchen, and walked over toward the Tardis control. He knew somthing was wrong, he could feel it. He looked over at the screen facing the captains chair. And in bright red writing was a message.

**Doctor, we are in trouble, we need your help ASAP. We have been taken to some planet. People talking in different language. Please come. Serena and Mark.**

The Doctor relooked at the message. It seemed pretty urgent.

"Martha." The Doctor called out. A few seconds later, Martha appeared next to him, reading the message.

"Any idea where they are?" Martha asked concerned.

"Nope, not a clue, I'm going to message them back, and try and get some details. But I don't know how much danger they are in. They might not be able to message me back."

"Can't the Tardis locate them?"

"Afraid not." The Doctor was typing on the keyboard. Martha read the message as he typed.

**It's okay, we are on our way. Can you give us some details about the planet or where you are? It would help us find you. **

"So, who are Serena and Mark?" Martha asked.

"I'm not sure, I think I met them once, whilst I was on Earth. Somthing like that."

"Oh right."

The Tardis made a bleeping sound, and Martha and the Doctor moved over to the screen.

**We think we heard the people call it 'Dunkerwald'.**

"Right then," Martha started, "looks like were going to "Dunkerwald" Martha smiled up to the Doctor.

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not!" Martha replied. The Doctor smiled back, as he typed in the co-ordiantes for Dunkerwald.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor opened the Tardis door, entering 'Dunklerwald'. It was a place he had visited before, and if he was honest, not particually a place he wanted to revisit. He noticed Martha's look of astonishment, as she left the Tardis.

"It's not quite what you expect is it?" The Doctor asked Martha, weerily looking around.

"No, it's not. It's unlike anything I've ever seen before."

"You don't say that when your looking at a great big alien." The Doctor replied, a little confused.

"No, thats different. This place feels, cold, and un welcoming. It's as if were not wanted, and they are letting us know. I don't like it at all."

The Doctor put his arm around Martha, "I know, I don't like it anymore than you do, but we have a reason to be here remember, there are people that need our help!"

"Your right." The Doctor moved away from Martha, and held her hand as he walked off. Martha caught up with him, gripping his hand as they walked. The Doctor could tell Martha felt nervous, but he didn't want to tell her she was holding his hand a bit to tight.

As Martha walked next to the Doctor, gripping his hand, she looked at the scene around her. All she could see were trees. Everywhere. Like a giant forest. It was dark, and cold, and smelt of damp. The Doctor interupted her thoughts.

"Up ahead, Martha, can you see?" The Doctor pointed at the top of some trees, where there was a puff of smoke coming out.

"Oh my God yeah! Is it a bush fire or somthing?" Martha asked, as she looked on at the smoke which appeared to be coming from the trees.

"No, it's not big enough. I think it's from a chimeney, so that means there must be a house up there."

The Doctor lead Martha through the forest, and up to the house. When they arrived at the door, the Doctor drew out his sonic screwdriver, and began to scan the door.

"It looks pretty clear to me," the Doctor whispered, "but I think we better be out of here, quietly."

"Okay." Martha whispered back. When they reached the side of the small house, suddenly, a small man carrying a very large gun flung the door open.

"Who's there?" He demanded.

The Doctor looked at Martha, and nodded his head to the left, to signal to follow him. He pressed his finger to his lips, and Martha nodded, showing she understood.

The Doctor and Martha both crouched to the ground, moving very slowly, and very quietly into the depths of the forest. When they were ten or so feet away from the house. The Doctor stood up, and began to run. He grabbed Martha's hand, and urged her to catch up, and run alongside him.

As Martha ran, she started getting sudden flashbacks. Flashbacks of running, although she had never ran in this forest before. Or had she?

When the house was out of sight, The Doctor stopped, leaning agaisn't a tree, trying to catch his breath. Martha stopped, and sat on a rock, trying to control her breathing.

"What, who was that?" Martha asked.

"No idea, but it was someone that clearly didn't want us near their house or on their land." Martha could tell the Doctor was lying.

"Oh, really?" Martha scarcastically said to the Doctor. The Doctor just gave her a 'yeah whatever' kind of look, and began to scan the never ending forest.

As Martha watched the Doctor, she noticed his odd behaviour. He was looking around the forest, moving his head quickly. He was looking for a way out, which wasn't somthing he normally did. He was always one for adventure, not escape.

"Doctor? What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked, pretending it was okay.

"I mean, what's going on! There is somthing that your not telling me, and I want to know!" Martha demanded.

The Doctor walked over to Martha, and sat down beside her on the rock, taking her hands.

"I don't know how much time we have together."

"What do you mean?" Martha asked, concerned.

"We are going to have to spilt up, for now."

"Why?"

"Those people, Serena and Mark, there not in danger. They need my help for somthing else. They need me. But I don't want to stick around to find out what for, because I have a feeling it's not good. That man, with the gun? He was their body guard, more than likely designed to keep me in, and anyone else out."

Martha looked at him, slightly confused. "Right, so Serena and Mark, they want you?"

"Yeah, I'm guessing so. I got a little bit suspicious when they sent those messages, they were rather long. To long infact, if they were in real danger, they would of sent much shorted, snappier messages. And I highly doubt they would of known the name of the Planet."

"That's a good point, what was the name again?"

"Dunklerwald. It's German."

"What does it mean?"

"Dark forest, this planet is basically one massive forest. It's not that big of a planet, but it's still just one massive forest. The forest does end at some point, and I think I know where that is."

"And I take it, that is were we are heading, but not together?"

"Yeah. When I was at the house, Serena saw me, but she had to double check, when she went to check again, I was out of sight, but unfortuently, not out of mind. It's certain they are going to look for me, they don't know about you."

"No, they know that you're not alone. On the messages you sent, you put 'we', not me. They know you have someone with you."

"Oh bollocks. Well done Martha. Your right." The Doctor gave Martha an uncomfortable glance, it uneased Martha. "Look, we have to start going out seperate ways, the clearing is directly ahead. For you, it's just a straight line."

"Okay, let's get it over and done with then." Martha began to stand up, but the Doctor pulled her down.

"Martha, this is dangerous, very dangerous. We have to stick together. Do you trust me?" The Doctor asked, his voice was serious.

"With my life." Martha truthfully answered.

"Right, good. Stay still." The Doctor moved his hands to Martha's head, and closed his eyes. Suddenly, Martha felt her eyes close, she couldn't control it. In her head, she saw thousands of memories come alive. She saw the Doctor. But not like a memory, he was inside her, inside her head. It didn't scare her, it comforted her.

"_Martha, can you hear me? Answer with your mind, not your mouth."_

_"Yeah, I can hear you."_

"Good, now, when we are away from each other, we can communicate through our minds."

"Right, okay."

"Yeah, right Martha, do you know where your going?" Martha nodded. "Good." The Doctor kissed Martha lightly on the lips. He didn't say goodbye. But this didn't worry Martha, because it was showing that they were going to meet again.

"Doctor I love you." Martha told him, her emotions taking over her. She was hopeful that she was going to see him again, but there was still a chance.

"Martha, I love you to, and I will see you again." The Doctor wrapped Martha up in his arms, kissing her gently. He then pulled away, stood up, and offered Martha his hand. She took it, and they hugged once more.

The Doctor pressed his finger to his mouth, he signalled to Martha, showing her the way to run. Martha nodded, smiled, and began to run.

As Martha ran, she noticed that the scene around her was quite familiar. She knew it, and remembered it. But she had never been there before. Or had she?

She carried on running for a few more mintues. She actually wondered if the forest had an end. She stopped to pause for breath. _I'm so tired._ She thought to herself.

_"Keep going Martha." _The Doctor replied in her head. And then it hit her.


	3. Chapter 3

It hit her hard. Too hard. She ran, not taking in the scene around her. It was like a bad case of de jai vu. She was living a dream, and she was pretty sure how it was going to end. She ran on, the scene around her a haze, she was only thinking about the dream, predicting what was going to happen, when she was going to dodge rocks, and when she was going to begin to slow down. She skipped to the end of the dream as she ran on, breathless.

She wasn't sure when exactly the Doctor was going to speak to her, but it took her by surprise when he did.

"_THEY'RE GAINING ON YOU MARTHA_!" The Doctor cried in Martha's ears. She didn't remember this part of the dream.

"_What do I do?" _She asked, not daring to look behind her as she ran on.

"_Hide, I'm going to distract them. You need to hide somewhere, they can't find you Martha."_

Martha did as the Doctor told her, she turned left, and found a large rock, surrounded by bushes and trees to hide behind. She jumped as she saw a flock of birds fly up, away from a tree.

_"Doctor, what did you do that for?" _Martha asked using her mind, the Doctor replied soon after.

_"To get them of your back!"_

_"I could of handled them!"_

_"Do you have a sonic screwdriver Martha?" _The Doctor asked her in her mind.

_"No, point proved. I want you back in one piece."_

_"Me to." _

A twig snapped nearby her. Was it them? Had they found her? Or was it an animal, a rabbit maybe.

Martha slowly moved away from the rock. Kneeling down as close as she could to the ground. She looked around hastily.

It was nothing. Nothing was there. Martha was being over cautious. Way to cautious.

"_Martha RUN_!" The Doctor suddenly cried in her head. She began to ran as hard and as fast as her body would allow her to. The dream became alive, as the scene before her unfolded. This was it.

She carried on running, avoiding the rocks and tree stumps in her way. She looked down to see scratches all over her hands and arms.

_"Faster Martha, you have got to run faster!" _She ran harder, struggling to breath. Her lungs trying to grab as much air as they could. Thoughts began to rush around her head. Ideas of giving up, letting them catch her. Interrupting her thoughts, the Doctor spoke to her.

"_NO!"_ The words rang in Martha's ears. She predicted that rain would soon be hitting her cheek. Soon enough, it did. _"You can't give up now Martha! They are coming. They're after you! Run!" _Martha heard the words, but didn't really listen.

_"I can't Doctor, I'm too weak, it's cold, and I'm alone." _Martha could feel her body loosing the will to carry on, she didn't care what happened to her anymore, if she could just stop. _"Don't talk like that Martha. I have faith in you. I love you." _The Doctor's words filled Martha with all the will she needed. But in particular, eight little letters. Eight little letters, that formed a short sentence. This short sentence, was all Martha needed to know.

She ran on, stronger. Her run began faster, she swung her arms harder, and held her head up high. Finally, she came to the clearing. _This is it._ She thought, curious if the Doctor could hear her. She ran right through the clearing, and, as in the dream, she fell to her knees, panting, and broke down.

Sat, on her knees, rain falling on her, she cried into her hands. The Doctor was no where to be seen, or heard. Suddenly, Martha realized she could still communicate with him.

_"Doctor?"_ Martha silently asked herself. She waited a few moments, but there was no reply. All hope was lost, and she was stranded. Left alone. In the cold, the pouring rain mixing with the tears that fell from her eyes. Still recovering from her run, Martha looked around her. It looked like she was on the edge of a cliff. A cliff surrounded by a forest. The ground was muddy, her knees were covered in it.

As Martha wiped her eyes free of tears, she heard the familiar sound of the Tardis' materializing. She looked ahead, shocked to see the Tardis appear before her eyes. She stood up, and began to walk towards the Tardis. Suddenly, the Doctor opened the door. His clothes were torn, and he was covered in blood and mud.

Martha ran to him immediately, her eyes flooding with tears. He stepped outside of the Tardis, a look of confusion spreading across his face.

"Martha?" The Doctor asked her, but she didn't reply. She just walked into him, wrapping her arms around him, sobbing into his chest. The Doctor wrapped his arms around Martha. They both stood there, in the pouring rain, holding each other. The Doctor could feel Martha shivering in his arms, and guided her into the Tardis.

When in the Tardis, the Doctor moved away from Martha. She stood there, crying, freezing. He closed the door, and then sat Martha down at the captains chair. The Doctor disappeared for a few moments, then returned with a couple of blankets, and a hot water bottle.

He passed the hot water bottle to Martha, and wrapped the blankets around her. She hugged the blankets around her cold body, as tears slowly ran down her face. She opened the blankets, and then moved the hot water bottle to her stomach, closing the blankets back around her body.

"Are you okay?" The Doctor asked, placing a reassuring hand on her arm.

_Yeah, I'm great thanks. Of course I'm not bloody okay._ Martha stopped herself from saying something she was going to regret.

"I've been better." Martha didn't look up at the Doctor, she just looked ahead. Focusing on nothing in particular, everything around her was just a haze.

"What happened? What's wrong?"

Martha continued to look away. She tried to gather words in her head, words that would make a sentence that was understandable.

"I, I had a dream. Well, it was more like a nightmare."

"In what way?" The Doctor asked, he moved his hand away from her arm.

"There weren't any monsters, or aliens, it just scared me."

"Okay. What exactly happened in this dream?"

"It, it's hard to explain really. I mean, in a way. It's like, I had this dream. About, you, and me, and we were running, away from something, but I'm not sure what. And then, I get to end of the forest, and there's no-one around. You've left me. But, I don't know for sure if you've left me, because that's when I wake up."

"Right." The Doctor looked at Martha, nodding his head to show he followed.

"And then, before, we were in that forest. And it was the forest from my dream. And I knew how it ended. Well, I thought I knew."

"So it was like you were dreaming when you where awake?"

"Yeah."

"And, in your dream, how does it end?"

Martha looked up at the Doctor. "With me, sat on my knees, on the ground, crying into my hands, because your nowhere to be seen."

The Doctor took hold of Martha's hand. "Martha, dreams, are ways of warning us. In different ways. Sometimes, to some people, they mean things. This, was de ja vu, that went on for a while. We dream de ja vu. But we tend to dream about things, that have been on our minds lately, so I'm guessing, me leaving you, has been on your mind?"

Martha silently nodded.

"Martha, I will do all I can to never, ever leave you. I will do all I can to never ever leave you stranded, but you know, we can travel for the rest of your life, we can be together for the rest of your life, but not the rest of mine. It's the one thing I can't have, the rest of my life with you. We don't have forever."

"Doctor, don't. I should of told you about the dreams, earlier, but I didn't want you to feel guilty."

"I feel guilty anyway."

"Why?" Martha asked, her grip slightly tightening on the Doctor's hand.

"Because of all the things you can't have, because of me."

"I could have everything in the world, but it's nothing if it's not with you. All I want is you."

The Doctor smiled. "Come on, I think you need some sleep."

The Doctor helped Martha stand up, and lead her to their bedroom. She changed, shivering, and climbed into bed. The Doctor followed minutes after. The both lay their for a few moments, both wide awake. The Doctor could feel Martha shivering under the covers.

"Cold?" He asked, moving his head to look at her.

"Freezing." Martha replied.

"Hang on." The Doctor flicked his bedside lamp off, and then moved closer to Martha. He wrapped his arms around her, and began to rub her arms, in an attempt to make her that bit warmer.

"Thanks." Martha said sleepily. "Night, love you."

"Love you to." The Doctor replied, before they both closed their eyes, and fell asleep, in each other's arms.


End file.
